Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm/India
| author = Ruchika Roy & Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva & Jijy Phillip}} Roshan Sherchan suspects Jai Singh Rathod of playing them, and so sets him a test of his loyalty. The ATU lose Jai's signal, so Aditya Singhania prepares a more drastic plan B. Inder Saxena is cornered by the police, and Prithvi Singhania speaks to Antara Mane Shinde about their relationship. Episode guide The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm. Events occur in real time. 07:00:10 Haroon Sherchan tells Roshan that they leave tonight, and they must keep Jai alive until then. Roshan tells Haroon that he has grown up, and goes back to watching the video of the virus victims. clears the air at the ATU]] Gyan Thakkar asks the rest of ATU if they have synced with Jai's signal, and Zara Owais replies in a hostile tone. Gyan walks to her and apologises for what he did, but she says he should have told her. Vedant Acharya then praises her instincts, saying only she knew what was going on, and she would make a good field agent. She is flattered and Mihir is offended, but Vedant praises his hair. They laugh and Zara apologises back to Gyan. She asks if Vedant needs to go back to the hospital, but Vedant says he is fine. tells Veer he needs to put his work before his family]] Siddharth Saigal gets a call from Veer Singh Rathod, who tells him he is going to find Kiran. Siddharth says there have been developments and tells him to come back to ATU, but Veer explains that Kiran is in trouble. Saigal orders him back and hangs up, and Raj Singh Bhakta explains to Veer that their job demands they sacrifice their family for their work. Veer asks how far they are from the hospital. talks to the police]] At the Margaret Hospital, Inder Saxena shows a police officer his wallet containing his ID and a picture of him and Milli. He calls Milli over and Kiran points out how she is scared of him. Inder tells her to be quiet, and concocts a story of how Kiran wants a relationship with him and stalks him. Kiran protests, but the officer explains that she has no ID and must come to the station with them. Kadam leads Kiran away. plots to get more money]] Roshan tells Haroon he wants to increase their fee to 10 or 20 billion rupees, as the virus would destroy the drug network he built over 20 years. Haroon looks worried. Prithvi Singhania approaches Aditya, who tells him Mr. Arekar has something to say. Arekar explains that Amar Mane Shinde is angry at ATU's secret mission, and they should call to pacify him. Prithvi agrees to call. Antara Mane Shinde sits as Amar approaches in an electric wheelchair. He tells her that his photoshoot for magazine went well. He takes a tablet and tells Antara to answer the phone. speaks to Prithvi Singhania]] She does so, and is shocked to hear Prithvi's voice. Amar tells her to put it on speaker, and he tells Prithvi he is glad to hear from him, and so is Antara. Prithvi explains about the ATU operation, and Amar says everything is happening in the state of Maharashtra, so any mistake will result in Amar's party withdrawing support for Singhania's government. Amar explains the government is responsible, and Prithvi agrees before hanging up. Amar is surprised he did not greet Antara. kisses Maya]] Jai Singh Rathod is washing his face when Maya enters the bathroom and hugs him. She tells him she can't believe he is here, but he reminds her of his promise, and they kiss. They are interrupted by Haroon calling Jai out for food. Maya warns Jai that she overhead Haroon plotting to kill him when the job was over. Jai assures her nothing will happen to him, and she tells him she loves him. frees his sister from police custody]] Kiran is being led out of the hospital when Veer arrives and identifies himself to the officers. He explains what Kiran was doing, and that Inder's wife made a statement to the police against him. Raj takes Milli from Inder, and he responds by grabbing Kiran and pressing a scalpel to her throat. He tells everyone to step back. Jai and Maya leave the bathroom, and he grabs her arms to assure her he will be fine. Outside, Roshan sees them through the window speaking to each other. Omkar then spots them from another angle, and notices that Roshan has seen them. He looks scared. argues with Shibani Mallick]] Siddharth finishes speaking to Kamath, and asks Vedant and Shibani if they just have to wait for Jai to call. Siddharth says theat Shibani still worships Jai, and she is ruining her career over him. She says her closeness to Jai is loyalty, and they start to argue, bringing up Kabir. Vedant excuses himself, and Siddharth says he doesn't have to explain himself to Shibani and asks her to leave. points a gun at Jai]] Roshan is with Maya and Haroon and asks her if she really loves him. Haroon explains that she does love him, and Jai then approaches. Roshan asks if Jai has become an alcoholic after his wife's death, and explains that after his wife died he found comfort in another woman. He gives Jai a drink of whisky, which Jai refuses, but Roshan forces him. Jai drinks it and Roshan points a gun at his chest. He accuses Jai of playing him, and throws him against the bar. Jai's watch is damaged, and at the ATU Zara sees the signal dying. Haroon shouts at Roshan as he points a gun at Maya. Roshan asks Maya to explain to Haroon what she has been doing. threatens Kiran Rathod]] Officers shout at Inder Saxena to get him to release Kiran. He doesn't listen, asking for a car to be brought to him, before pulling her into a security booth. Veer speaks to the police inspector asking him to go along with his plan. Gyan explains to Shibani that they have lost Jai. chokes Maya]] Roshan tells Haroon that Jai and Maya are in love, and Haroon says he is mistaken. He asks Maya and she refuses to speak, so he grabs her by the throat and shouts at her. Outside, Omkar hears the noise. Maya begins to choke, and Jai tries to say it wasn't Maya's fault. Omkar then enters and says it was his fault, and Haroon releases Maya. Omkar explains that after Haroon killed the stable boy that morning, he wanted to run away, and Jai overhead them planning. He said that Maya went to plead with Jai not to tell Haroon, and that's what Roshan saw. 07:21:20...07:21:21...07:21:22...07:21:23... 07:28:20 plan their next move]] Siddharth learns that Jai's signal is still dead, and he says he feared this, as now they have lost everything. She tells him not to jump to conclusions, and Mihir explains that Jai could connect his transmitter to something else to restart the signal. They realise they need to get this information to Jai, and need to find a reason for Gyan to call up Haroon. Roshan tells Omkar that a father will say anything to save his daughter. He suspects the three of them are in it together, and that they need to beat the truth out of one of them. Roshan explains Jai has been trained by the ATU to resist interrogation, and Haroon should not hit a woman, or his father-in-law to be. attacks Omkar, to Maya's horror]] However, he explains that it would be fine for Jai to. Roshan orders Jai to beat Omkar up. Jai slowly approaches, and to Maya's horror hits Omkar in the face. Roshan incites Jai to keep hitting, and asks Maya for the truth. shoots Inder in the arm]] The police tell Inder that a car has been arranged. Raj drives the vehicle up and gets out, leaving the engine running. Kiran looks in the back seat and notices Veer hiding there. She wrestles free of Inder and Veer shoots him in the arm. Raj secures him while Veer goes to hug his sister. is beaten by Jai]] Maya pleads with Jai and Haroon to stop beating her father, saying he is old and could die. Haroon tells her to be quiet and answers a call from Gyan, who warns him that the people he is meeting have a strong security system, so he should take Jai with him. He asks to speak to Jai about tonight's plan, so Haroon puts him on speaker. Gyan tells Jai that his watch needs to be synced with Coast Guard timing in order to evade the Coast Guard. Gyan asks what time his watch says, and Jai replies that it is broken. Gyan tells him to repair it, or their plan will fail, but Haroon says they should just use his watch. They hang up and Siddharth wonders if Jai got the message, but Shibani assures them he did. discusses military options with Aditya Singhania]] Aditya and Prithvi go to the war room to meet Defense Secretary Anindya Goswami, who tells him they need to stop the virus as it will wipe out civilians as well as their armed forces. He introduces General Thambu, who asks to speak to the ATU team by videoconference. Siddharth Saigal explains that they lost Jai's signal but he is trying to get it back. Aditya asks how they will find the virus exchange point, and Siddharth says as soon as the signal is restored the Delta Team will move in. Thambu worries that the signal will not be restored, and the 30 man team will not be able to cover the area. Thambu then mentions another option, and Captain Vikram Singh loads up a laptop. Thambu says that Air Force drones can bomb the entire area to ensure the destruction of the virus and the Sherchans. Devyani Bhowmick is treating a patient when an assistant comes up to tell her that Prasad Sanghamitra wants to meet her. considers his options]] Shibani argues that their ground forces would be lost in the bombing, and Aditya asks how many people would be killed in total. Thambu tells him 150-200 people would die, in order to save a billion. Aditya tells the Air Force to get ready, but to give Jai until 8:30 to get the signal back online. Shibani asks for more time, but is shouted down by Anindya Goswami. questions Devyani Bhowmick about her youth]] Devyani reads the e-mail about her arrest in her youth. She tells Sanghamitra that it is all true, but that is her past and she has changed. He says he has to share it with the Council, and she explains that she became addicted due to her mother's suicide. She says she learned from her mistakes and is now a different person. Sanghamitra says he will think on it. Before she leaves, she asks who sent the e-mail, and he says it was an unknown address. In a hotel room, Naina Singhania tells Khosla to meet with her in an hour. He says he has interesting news but needs to confirm it with his sources. She asks if it is about Devyani, but he says it is much bigger than that. speaks to Prithvi, but is overhead by her husband]] Prithvi is alone and calls "AM" back on his phone. Antara Mane Shinde picks up and he apologises for not calling earlier. He asks if Amar knows about their relationship and she says he seems to, although he would definitely kill her if actually knew. Prithvi says she should leave, and she says she will in the morning. Amar then appears behind her and asks who she is talking to. She tells him "no-one", and hangs up. is shocked at the revelations about Devyani]] Dr. Rai enters Sanghamitra's office and shows him the arrest file on Devyani. He says someone is trying to defame her, but Rai says they need to discuss it with the Ethics and Review Board. Sanghamitra says she is a capable doctor and this only relates to her past, but Dr. Rai says they need to be sure. 07:49:10...07:49:11...07:49:12...07:49:13... 07:55:09 leaves his hotel]] Dhruv Awasthi looks at a picture of him and Devyani on his phone, before calling her up to speak to her one last time. He says he is getting used to not speaking to her, and bids her goodbye. He then picks up some bags and leaves his hotel room. ATU attempt to find Jai's signal to no avail. Siddharth calls Nikhil Kamath, who tells him they are in position and waiting for the tracker. Siddharth tells him about the Air Force bombing at 8:30, and asks if he wants to reposition outside the blast area. Kamath says they will stay in their current position. argues with Siddharth Saigal]] Siddharth congratulates Shibani, and she follows him to ask what he meant. He says a 30 man Delta Team is at risk due to her plan, and she responds that she cares about their lives as well as their families. They begin to argue about their family, and Siddharth leaves, saying he has to go save the men she put in danger. prepares to shoot Omkar]] At the Sherchan's farmhouse, Roshan says their break is over. He gives Jai a gun and tells him to shoot Omkar dead. Jai takes the gun and points it, and Roshan tells Maya it is her last chance to tell the truth. He counts down from 5. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Aman Banga as Vikram Singh * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Asif Ali Beg as Prasad Sanghamitra * Natasha Rastogi as Dr. Rai * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Ujjwal Chopra as Nikhil Kamath * Abhijit Sinha as police officer * Namit as Anindya Goswami * Sandeep Pednekar as General Thambu Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar * Simran Sachdeva as squadron leader Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Joel Surnow ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz ** Rohit Malhotra * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Jijy Phillip Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on . See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 210 210